THanks to Zippy
by hahollz
Summary: Harry Potter messes up time by sending the story of life after Lily's death to her in the form of dreams. With the help of a house elf named Zippy and three Pureblood girls Harry Potter never exisets. Read as each of the maruders fall in love. SB/LE JP/OC1 RL/OC2 PP/RB SS/OC3
1. Lady Maramalade

_Harry James Potter was working on a potion. He was working harder than he worked for Snape or even Slughorn. He wanted his mom to be proud of all he'd done, to know the life he went though. So he was working, hard. This potion would send back the tales of what happened in his and the people he was close to lives. But the genus part was she would see it as a dream, so she wouldn't know it was real and try change things, but she could still know him as well as any off his friends did. It might not be the same as having a parent know him now, but it was the best he could do. _

_If he'd asked Hermione about it she would have told him not to mess with time, how that it could make it so he wasn't even born, how he was risking everything he'd been though just for a few dreams. He wouldn't of cared anyway, he would of argued that he saved his own life with time travel and that what happened couldn't un-happen. But he should have told his friend, and should have listened. This is the story about how Harry Potter never came to be. _

The grounds of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry where silent under the moonless sky. The only sine of life was a teenage boy with dark hair sitting by the lake his eyes looking off in to the darkness as he sat there thinking.

He hated life. His parents hated him, well his mother did, and his father didn't have the back bone to stand up to her. Then there was his family curse. It wasn't a real curse it was just… something. 'The phyco instinct' he called it. He, like every other member of his family felt the need to watch blood loss. And it scared him to hell. He could normally keep it in check but two weeks ago he messed up. He was already pissed off after having an argument with Peter, one of the boy's friends, so when his enemy came up to him and started bugging him, Sirius Black, the boy sitting by the lake, told Severus Snape, the enemy of the boy, directions in to a werewolf's den, without warning of what he was to face. The werewolf in question was his best friend Remus Lupen. If it wasn't for the fact a few minutes after telling Snape that he confessed to James Potter, his other best friend, Snape would have been dead.

He hadn't had a phyco episode since he'd left home a year before, so he was pretty freaked out. Not only that, but this was the first time his friends had been around when it happened. And he was scared. He was half-glad his friends weren't talking to him; if they stayed away he couldn't lose control and hurt them.

In all this thinking he didn't notice another figure sit down not two feet away until they spoke. 'Want to talk about it Black,' the unmistakable voice of Lily Evens, a girl in his year with hair like fire and eyes like Holly leaves, who James Potter had a well-known crush on.

'Not really,' he said looking up to see tear tracks down her pail face, which seemed to glow against the dark night. 'You?'

'Not really,' she forced a smile. He didn't really think he just shuffled closer to her and put his arms around her pulling the red head in to a hug. She hugged back, _only for a moment_, she told herself as she felt the walk of his embrace. A moment turned into two, then two became forever or that's what it felt like when she pulled back after minutes. 'Thank you,' she whispered.

'Enough with the sad shit,' he smiled at her before getting them both to stand up. 'Let's have some fun.' He held her hand and dragged her back into the castle. They ran though corridors and corridors before ending up in front of a painting of a fruit basket.

'So what we doing here?' Lily asked looking up in to the dark brown eyes of the older of the Black brothers.

'Tickle the pear and you'll see,' he smiled down at her, ignoring the voice in his head that was telling him he shouldn't be in this close proximity with the girl his best friend had liked since first meeting her.

'Tickle the pear?' she raised an eyebrow looking at the uninteresting picture. 'This better not be a prank Black.'

'Don't you trust me Evens?' he smirked trying not to think of the way she was biting her lip nervously, and how so against the bro-code this was. She didn't answer and just tickled the pear. Once again he smirked as she gasped as the Hogwarts kitchens where revelled. Before she could take it all in an Elf appeared, 'May Zippy help you young sir, young miss?'

'Ye,' Sirius smiled at the elf. 'I was wondering if you'd teach us how to cook as amazing as the cooking as Hogwarts?'

'Certainly Sir,' the elf smiled wide at the complement, and the prospect of helping a student, more so than his job demanded. Zippy started to move around placing both teens in front of a different work surface next to an oven each. 'Zippy will be teaching you how to make chocolate cake; Zippy is making the sweets at Hogwarts.'

After that both the teens, following strict instructions from Zippy, started to make their cakes, joking and laughing all the while. Neither teen realised that by the end of it they had started to call each other by their given names.

'Miss Lily and Mr Sirius have both made fine cakes,' Zippy smiled at them. 'Sir and Miss must share them with Mr and Miss' friends.'

'We will Zippy,' Sirius reassured the little elf smiling at him.

As they picked up their cakes Lily turned and asked, 'if we came back would you teach us how to make more delightful food? I do miss it so much when I'm away from Hogwarts.'

Zippy looked like he was about to cry from the praise he was being given, 'Of course miss Lily, Zippy will teach you as many foods as Miss Lily wants to know. Mr Sirius too if Mr Sirius like?'

'Ye, I'd like that very much,' the tall boy smiled back opening the door. 'Good bye Zippy.' And both of them slipped out.

After walking in silence a few corridors Lily spoke up, 'how did you know we'd have so much fun there?'

He shrugged, 'the house elves here are always so nice, and they always make me feel better. The cooking was just spur of the moment. Just like you were looking at the kitchen in so much wonder I thought you might enjoy it.'

'Who are you and where the hell is the Sirius Black I know and, well try not to see the faults of,' she joked, playfully bumping into him, not hard enough to drop the cakes.

'Oh I feel so loved Lily dear,' he joked back smiling so naturally at her. She had never seen him smile like that, it wasn't the over the top grin he had around his friends or the flirty grin he had when chatting up girls, it was just a smile. And it was because it was just a smile it was so much more than just a smile. They carried on joking until they got to the common room.

Once they were inside they both sat down, though it was nearly 4am neither was feeling the slight pressures of sleep. 'I had a nightmare,' she said breaking the peaceful silence between them. 'Earlier that's why I went outside.'

'What happened?' Sirius asked looking in to her eyes as she sat next to him on the sofa.

'It was of you,' she said simply, the light form the fire making her look more scared than she normally was. 'You were older; fighting against Pettigrew, both of you had this look of pure hate directed at each other. It was all too quick for me to know what was going on but there was an explosion, and both of you became trapped. He was in an animal cage and you were surrounded by your memories, you were screaming.'

He pulled her in to a hug, 'look I'm fine, me and Pete are still friends, no one's going to blow up. Err I'm really bad at this kind of thing.'

'You're doing fine,' she giggled it to his chest. 'Can we both stay here for tonight? I don't want to sleep alone.'

'Sure,' he said almost automatically, tomorrow was Saturday, James wouldn't be up till at least noon, and someone would walk them up before then. So he transfigured his outer robe into a duvet and laid them both down.

It was around 8.30 when Remus came downstairs in a sleepy haze. He sat down in his normal studying chair by the fire. He didn't realise at first that there was anyone on the sofa next to him until he saw the covers move a bit from the corner of him eye. Prefect mode kicked in and he walked over to said sofa. Putting on his best disapproving face he pulled back the covers. The face suddenly changed to shocked as he saw Sirius Black and Lily Evens spooning. _At least there clothed_, he thought, finding Sirius in a similar situation with several of the female gyffendores but obviously post sex. This looked almost _couplely _and he could already see James tantrum if he had saw this. He decided it was best to wake them up. Given that Remus was still pissed off with Sirius, instead of simply shaking the two he called on a bit of the wolf and shouted, 'WHAT THE DEVEL ARE YOU DOING!'

Both Lily and Sirius avoided each other that day. This for Lily was not hard as she spent most of her time trying to avoid Potter anyway, with the added bonus of avoiding Sirius it was a peace of piss. For Sirius it was hell. He was avoiding both Lily and James; it felt like where one of them was the other was in the next place he would go. He finally found a place no one would go, second floor girls' bathroom. The only people he knew who could stand it were himself and his ex-betrothed Cat Malfoy. To be honest he quite hoped Cat would come and talk to him, they told each other everything they didn't feel like their friends needed to know. Well of course, they felt completely relaxed around each other; they'd been courting since they'd been three. If he had not of ran away from home he'd be arranging his wedding right now. And like she could read his thoughts from a distance she showed up right there, in the second floor bathroom, her short once blond, now sky blue hair cupping her pail face making her silver blue eyes look glassy. If you saw her out of the corner of your eye you'd swear she was a ghost, her brother Lucius hated it therefore she loved it. The only reason they hadn't eloped when he ran off was because they were the opposite sex versions of each other.

'So what's getting you down Dog Star?' she smiled sitting next to him as he leaned against that one tap that never worked.

'It's a not so long but moody and adolescent tale,' He joked as his hand lay on her thigh, once again this was just a show of their close friendship. 'Sure you want to hear it?'

'I'll give you an adolescent Crush story in response,' She joked back.

'Fine,' he looked down then back up again. To anyone one else he would have made them swear not to tell a sole, but this was Cat, he could trust her with his life and the life of all he cared about. 'You know what I told you about Remus? Well I kind of lead Snape to find him in his worst of states. Snape's fine but when I went off to brood err Evens was there like really upset, and like I tried to cheer her up. But I kept like feeling like the need to like kiss her or something. And then she said she didn't want to sleep alone so we slept on the sofa, like together. Now I'm like feeling all odd 'cause on one hand the feelings from last night are still lingering in the pit of my stomach and I really want to just find her and like take some action upon them. But then I think of James, the dudes been after Lily since like second year and he's my best friend, betrayal like that just an't groovy.'

'My teenage crush story might just help you then,' she smirked like a true Malfoy in that moment. 'Can you get me with your mate James? I mean it'll help you yet the go ahead for Lily and if he's the only one who can control you when you get out of hand with no sex at all, imagine what he could do for me.'

'That's awesome, but for a Ravenclaw you really need to work on your reasoning skills,' Sirius laughed before hugging her close. When he pulled away he had a huge grin on his face, 'Okay Plans.'

'We have to be very precise on this one.'

'Yep, take things slow.'

'And go from there.'

At dinner a certain blue haired girl walked over to Gryffindor table. As she sat in-between Sirius and James the other murderers looked at him oddly. Ye he was a slight womaniser but not one of his lays were stupid enough to sit down with them. Sirius was normally quite rude before they could sit down. 'Don't worry, she's my ex-fiancé but seeing as we grew up together it felt wrong so we parted ways after I left home. Still friends though.'

'I didn't know you were engaged,' Lily said who was sitting next to Remus opposite Sirius.

'Most pure bloods are,' Remus said with a sad look on his face. 'My perents couldn't find a willing match for me, Peter's family broke away from that tradition and the Potters tend to have mates, they grasp at the closest thing to a perfect match they know till they find the 'one'. So Sirius probably was engaged from birth, so was his cousins and his brother.'

'Yep,' Cat smiled already knowing all of this. 'I was to marry Sirius, my brother to Cissa, Ruf to Bella, Nott was supposed to get with Andy and Reg and Sally Croton were going to get married till she pulled a dog star.'

'Dog star?' Lily raised an eye brow.

'Sirius is the dog star and I'm Catella,' Cat smiled thinking about the old joke they used to tell that she was about to re-tell. 'Never well fitted, argued like Cat and Dog.'

Everyone gave a polite laugh except Sirius, who was around when Reg said it in a pompous attitude not realising what he was saying, and James who was thinking about the irony of the fact that joke was made without the Animagus thing implied. As they heard the stag laugh the cat and the dog smirked at each other. Mission… well not accomplished but a good start.

'So how come the Potter's have mates?' Lily asked, she had never really knew much about Purebloods and stuff that wasn't in the lesion plans.

'Each old family has a power or blood line thing,' Sirius explained looking at his hands. 'A lot of Pure blood families have bread with humanoid creators over the year, and some of their powers get passed down to the oldest child. One of the Potters mated with a cupid and now the first born of each Potter house has a mate, once they find that mate then they have to power to predict others love lives as well.'

'The Malfoy's have the ability to talk people around to their way of thinking, if they don't feel strongly against it,' Remus said carrying on, knowing that Lily would want all the information possible.

'The Blacks are known to have a strong temper if someone messes with something, or someone they care for,' James continued smiling. 'They mated with a few vampires and a werewolf back in the day. So they also have a longer life span.'

'The Lupin's have a thing for knowledge,' Cat said finishing up from their little circle of pureblood knowledge. 'They can learn more than a normal wizard just from reading it something once. Something to do with the witch Athena offering them a child she bore without aid of a man to marry the Lupin's first born son.'

'That would never have happened if it wasn't for the fact one of them was half centor,' Remus laughed. 'We still have a reputation of being sick so no one wants to marry in to us.'

'Wow,' was all Lily could say as she looked from each of the speakers. She had never known any of it. 'Is that why purebloods think their better than everyone else?'

'HAY!' the five purebloods at the table shouted at the same time. Then Cat smirked, 'Guy's shut up, tonight's entertainment is about to start.'

As Sirius stumbled out a 'What entertainment!' music started playing all round the hall. Then as if they couldn't do anything to stop it every pureblood girl around had started singing.

'_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister'_

As that was happening a girl with long brown hair from the Hufflepuff table stood up. Sirius wondered why she wasn't singing, he knew she was a pure blood Sally Croton. Then he saw a black haired girl, Lexi Bulsrode get up and follow her to in front of the head table. But the pieces all fell together when Cat dragged Lily up to the 'stage' aria. He had to admit that was an epic plan. Pull a prank and advertise yourselves as the makers of said prank was defiantly one way of getting Prong's attention.

As soon as the four girls were up Sally, the Hufflepuff girl tranfiggered their clothes in to undergarments matching their house colours as the Slytherin girl, Lexi, now with a sliver bra, sliver hot pants and green stockings started to sing:

_He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge__  
Struttin' her stuff on the street__  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh_

All four girls stepped forward dancing like they were in a strip club singing:  
_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)__  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)__  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)__  
Creole lady Marmalade_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir__  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

As Lily, now spotting a gold corset matched with the same color stockings and frilly red nickers, stepped in to the spot light the Hufflepuff girl, now in a see though black dressing gown showing her yellow and black matching nickers and bra sang: _  
yea yea yea yea__  
__  
_Then Lily opened her mouth and sang:_  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up__  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine__  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak__  
__yeah__  
_

Once again all the girls sang:_  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)__  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)__  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)__  
Creole lady Marmalade__  
__  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)__  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi__  
__  
_Sally came in front of the other girls and started singing:_  
yea yea uh__  
He come through with the money in the garter belts__  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh__  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores__  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours__  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry__  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari__  
wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes__  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge__  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas__  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass__  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste__  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya__  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?__  
Creole Lady Marmalade__  
One more time C'mon now__  
__  
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...__  
__  
_As soon as Sirius saw Cat in her blue leotard and silver heals push past he readied his ears for that amount of lung capacity: _  
hey Hey Hey!__  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth__  
color of cafe au lait alright__  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,__  
More-more-more__  
__  
_Lily stepped forward and stood to Cat's left:_  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5__  
__  
_Then Lexi came to Cat's right:_  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life_

__Cat started to sing again:_  
But when he turns off to sleep __memories creep,__  
More-more-more__  
_

She pushed the other girls away as the chorus kicked in again:_  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)__  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)__  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)__  
Creole lady Marmalade__  
__  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)__  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)__  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)__  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)__  
__  
_

As soon as they had finished, before any of the teachers had a chance to say anything the slytherin girl, Lexi, started to undo the transfiguration as Cat spoke, 'If Lily would wish to join us, we would like to openly and willingly ask the Marauders to go against us in a prank war.'

'Sure,' Lily smirked at the thought of getting the boy's back for all they did to the rest of the school.

All of Hogwarts took in a deep breath as Sirius Black stood up, 'I Padfoot accept, as long as the pranks are not personal.'

Then James Potter stood up, 'I Prongs accept, On the condition that pranks are only administrated between the times of 6am till 6pm.'

Next was Remus Lupin's turn, half the hall was hoping he would deny so that they wouldn't get caught in the cross fire, 'I Moony accept, I also agree with the terms my comrades have put forth.'

Before Peter had a chance to accept, but they all knew he would, the transfiguration teacher was shouting at the four girls involved while all four of the Marauders started to whisper and make plans.


	2. Go Your Own Way

_Cat had never met James Potter, she had never went to the bathroom that day, she had never had the inspiration to start that prank war believing it would hurt her Dog star going after __his best friend. She met him at St. Mungo's where she was a healer the day of Harry's birth. Between then and the time the Potters went in to hiding the two met up at least once a week in the hogs head room 7. James hated himself for what he was doing to b__oth his mate and his wife but couldn't stop himself. On the 1__st__ November 1981 Catella Malfoy was found dead in room 7 with her w__and pointing at her head. No lovers__ stayed in that room for longer than an hour after that night._

Lily Evens had to admit, pranking was brilliant fun. She didn't even mind the detentions. So far she had slipped a temporary gender changing potion in to their drinks (thank you Zippy), had them walking round with goo all over them all day, each had confessed there love to Professor 'McBadass'. It had only been a week.

Okay she had been hit with a few pranks herself. She had doves singing 'midnight hour' off key following her around all of Monday, dog paws on Wednesday and now on the Friday she was walking around with hair like medusa.

The only thing that was getting her down was her dreams. Some of them where really nice, like the one with the group of teens learning partounis, the others were very disturbing, like the one where this little kid was fighting a three headed dog, that turned in to a basilisk, that turned in to a dementor, then a dragon.. Most of them had the same people in them, she had no idea who they were but she had called him the 'green potter', 'the ginger hero' and 'nerd princess'. The only thing that was helping her though these dreams was that when she woke up in distress she would walk in to the common room to find Sirius asleep on the sofa. He'd wake up as soon as she'd get to the bottom step. Then the two of them would do something together, like go cook with Zippy or play chess or just talk. She was very glad they put up that 6am till 6pm rule on the prank war otherwise she wouldn't have been able to make it through the week without him.

She spent most of the day time, when not in class, with the girls. They'd agreed to call themselves 'the girls' rather than come up with a clever name. She was the only six year in the group, and the only muggleborn. Lexi, Cat and Sally were all fifth year purebloods, and each of them where from different houses. Lexi from slytherin was the opposite of shy but preferred to sit back and observe others than jump in, if she wanted something done she would move the earth to do it and not alert anyone to her actions, she was literally the perfect slytherin. Sally, the Hufflepuff was kind and caring, but wanted revenge on the marauders well Sirius for all the joke he pulled on herself and Regulus as kids.

That night, the Friday night Lily once again woke up from a nightmare. This one was different from the last ones because she was in it. It had started off with her holding a baby green Potter in her arms, then as she put him down a dark haired, pail skinned, red eyed man she knew to be Voldemort came in and killed her, she tried to protect that baby but she was blacked out before she could do anything. The next this she knew was that she was a translucent sliver standing next to an equally silver James Potter both seemed to be giving advice to the alive green potter. Then it was like the air blew her away and she was standing in a battle field, once again sliver but this time James, Sirius and Remus were standing grey with her. They seemed to be confuting the green Potter, it had seamed sweet, until she saw the green potter get killed. For the first time in these dreams there was sound, only for a spilt second, the sound of the body falling to the floor.

She once again found herself running down stairs crying, straight in the Sirius' arms. He just held her till the tears stopped, then for a bit more. 'You okay Lily?' he whispered in to her hair, letting himself feel what he had never let himself feel whenever James was near.

'Ye I'm fine,' her voice was horse and shaky so he hugged her closer and kissed the top of her head. She had got used to these small gestures when the two where alone. Over the week he had been Padfoot within the day time and Sirius as soon as it got dark outside. Yes that sounded incredibly corny but that was the only way she could explain the way he changed when they were alone.

'Seeing as it's Friday, and we're both of age,' Sirius smiled pulling back to look at her reaction. 'I was wondering if you would fancy a coming for a drink with me?'

'I didn't think you were 17 yet?' she said raising an eyebrow. 'And where not allowed out of the school grounds.'

'My birthday is on Halloween so I never make a big deal out of it,' he said calmly, he preferred that only his friends knew his birthday because he always felt down about his family on his birthday. 'And the rule book states "students must not go through the gates of Hogwarts within term times without the permission of the adult in charge of their wellbeing." Therefore we can ether ask a teacher or a parent _or_we could leave the castle from a different exit.'

'And you know this how?' Lily asked not looking at all convinced.

Sirius put his hand in his bag and pulled out a heavy looking book, he flicked though it finding the right page. Then he handed it over to Lily, who was surprised at how light the book was. Each different rule was highlighted in a different colour with matching coloured notes around the outside stating the loopholes within each of the rules. There with neon green highlight it said _"students must not go through the gates of Hogwarts within term times without the permission of the adult in charge of their wellbeing." _Word for word what Sirius had said.

Smiling at the shocked features lining Lily Evens' face he asked, 'So you up for a drink?'

'Just because I want to know more about you I'm going to say yes,' as soon as she had said it Sirius had started dragging her by the hand as she silently followed. _This seems like a weekly occurrence__. _She couldn't believe he had managed to once again convince her to, well not brake, but take advantage of missing rules. As a perfect she was allowed to be out of the common room after hours as well as a student she was escorting so no rules broken there ether, plus sixth and seventh years had later curfew and no teachers bothered with enforcing it with the stress of N.E.W.T's and all.

He led her though a mirror that had a passage behind it. She stumbled through with the light of Sirius' now lit wand guiding the way. He put an arm round her waist so that she wouldn't trip going down the unfamiliar dark corridor. They walked for what seemed like hours but when they got to the alley behind the three broomsticks.

'Won't Madam Rosmerta tell on us?' Lily asked stopping the black haired boy before they got by the door.

'Na Rosie's always letting me come in when I've had a bad day,' he said smiling. 'If you want we could go to the headmasters brother's pub.'

'The three broomsticks is fine,' the winter Lily laughed as she started to walk in to the pub. But Sirius pulled her back and transfigured her P.J.'s in to a long black and red vertically stripped dress and his bottoms into a pair of jeans leaving his Black Sabbath top as it was. She caught on and turned her slippers in to a pair of black boots and his in to worn baseball-boots. Then he took her by the arm and walked them both in.

As they walked in the barmaid smiled up at them, 'so little Sirius has finally got a date.' She was already passing over a bottle of fire whiskey.

'Errr, it's not a date,' Sirius said scratching the inside of his wrist nervously, not wanting to offend Lily or make her put her guard up around him. 'I'm just taking a beautiful female friend for a drink because she feels down.'

'Nice save,' Lily chucked picking up one of the glasses set on the bar and taking a sip. 'How much do you want for this?'

'I'll put it on the Marauders tab,' the landlady smiled giving them each a bottle and a glass. Then Sirius lead her to a booth in the corner of the pub.

After a few awkward minuets of drinking in silence Lily spoke, 'so what you doing when you finish school?'

'I don't know,' he said unusually quietly. 'You?'

'I want to become a wards maker,' she answered before taking another sip. 'Why don't you work in Law, your good with loop holes and stuff?'

'Sorry to burst your bubble Lil, but for both of them jobs you need to get at least one mastery and that takes years,' Sirius said as he refilled his empty glass. 'You could get one; I'm nothing but a rebellious kid.'

'You're more than that,' she argued with the conviction almost spraying out of her mouth. 'Your brilliant at Charms and Transfiguration, your already better than most of the Department of magical law enforcement in defence, and hell, just one look in that book you showed me and I know you could find loop holes to keep you-know-who himself out of Azkaban.'

'Thanks Lil, but I can't get a good job with half of the purebloods against me,' he said looking in to the amber liquid. 'My family and all of their allies hate me so there's not a chance in hell of me getting a good job.'

'Why don't you make amends then?' she asked quietly not knowing quite what to say.

'They wanted me to get the mark,' he whispered to her. 'They wanted me to kill people I care about because they hate muggleborns, muggles and anyone who support them. I couldn't do it. The only blood relatives I have left are James, Alfred and Andy. I could never do that to them.'

'How about we make a packed now,' Lily smiled getting an idea to make him work hard enough to actually achieve brilliance. 'We make a packed to work hard and prove to every pureblood out there that a mudblood and a blood traitor can be so much more than them.'

'Okay,' he smiled at her putting out his hand for her to grab. 'I Sirius Black promise on my magic to work hard and prove to my family that I can be great without the family name.'

Lily smirked as a black, furry looking magic locked it's self around the two hands. 'I Lily Evens promise on my magic that I will work hard and prove that a mugglrborn can be great.' Red fire intertwined with the black fur. They pulled their hands away as each got a tattoo on their hands. Sirius got a green eye with red flames for eyelashes just by his thumb that started to blink every few seconds. Lily got a black dog running around her middle finger.

'Truth or dare?' Sirius asked with the grin repapering on his face.

'Truth,' Lily said downing the last of her drink.

'Okay,' Sirius sat and thought for a second. 'If you had to be in a different house, what house would you be in?'

'Easy slytherin,' she smirked hoping to get a reaction from him. 'I'm sly, I'm smart, and I'm good at chess, so slytherin. Truth or dare?'

'Truth,' he said with a glint of excitement in his eye.

'If you had to sleep with another Marauder, who would it be? And why?' Lily asked with a sly smirk.

'Oh god,' Sirius gowned. 'Errm, I'll have to say Remus. I'm related to James, and well, Petter would just pass out from the excitement that someone wanted to touch him. Plus errr I felt a bit experimental last year and well, Remus…'

'Okay then,' she laughed. 'Okay I pick truth again.'

'Okay then, seeing as I answered that one, same to you but with 'the girls'?'

'Four sum,' she joked before saying. 'I know Cat the best so probably her.'

More questions were asked like 'When did you lose your virginity?', 'If you were the opposite sex for a day what would you do?' 'Did Prongs ever have a chance with you?' Then of course after while someone ran out of questions, as it always happens, and Lily ended up asking, 'So do you like anyone at the moment, like more than just wanting to sleep with them?' Sirius didn't answer for a second, and then he leaned over and pressed his lips up on Lily's. She kissed back, not sure if this was an answer or a distraction. The kiss wasn't a fairy tale kiss, no rain bows or fireworks or little hearts growing out of their eyes. It was just a kiss like every other, two lips moving against a different two lips. Nothing to write home about. The fact it was with someone Sirius could actually see himself getting all couple-ly with made it turn from just regular kiss, like it was in reality, to something that left a warm, pleasant feeling in his stomach.

But when he pulled away that suddenly got replaced with regret. This was Lily Evens, his best friend, his cousin, his brother in all but blood, was in love with this girl, and had been for years. He couldn't do that to him, but he couldn't walk out now and hurt her.

James Potter was confused as fuck. He had thought he had met his mate when he met Lily. Then why did his eyes keep drifting over to the Ravenclaw table looking for the slightest hint of blue hair. As a Potter as soon as he met his mate he couldn't look at another girl as anything more than a friend or a sister, so it was obvious it wasn't Lily. But now every time he looked at the Gryffindor girl he couldn't see the qualities that once attracted him to her. Now he was feeling a nagging feeling in his gut that he'd met his mate in Cat Malfoy.

But that couldn't be. This was the girl Sirius was at one point going to marry. How would he even breach the conversation with the Dog animagus? _Hay Sirius, I'm going to run away with your ex, even though I've only known her for a week I think she's the one. _That would go down well.

He really wanted to act on his feelings towards the blue haired angel, but he knew he had to talk it though with Sirius first. He couldn't do anything like that behind his best mates back.

'Why don't we just not tell him for a bit?' Lily suggested after Sirius when though what he was thinking with her. 'I mean we sneak out every night anyway.'

'Lily I really like you,' he started closing his eyes thinking of what to say next. 'But I can't, not yet, not without my best friend's approval.'

She sang to him under her breath '_you can go your own way, you can call it another lonely day._' Then she looked right in to his eyes as if challenging him to go _Okay then see ya_.

His heart stopped for a second. Now it was Lily or James, even if he kept it a secret it would come out eventually. He would have to time it perfectly. He couldn't believe he was considering this. He couldn't believe it was him, an ever loyal Gryffindor, when his mouth bypassed his brain and said, 'Okay, but we have to keep it on the down low for a while. At least till I tell James.'

With that two tipsy teens started to drink more, play more silly games, and share more secret kisses.


End file.
